<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day of hearts by goldenfolklores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437407">day of hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores'>goldenfolklores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheesy, Cute Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Loves Rapunzel, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, New Dream, New Dream Week (Disney), New Dream Week 2021, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Strangers to Lovers, Tangled (2010) References, Taylor Swift References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, idk man theyre sweet, oh my god this took me so long to write, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"your eyes whispered, 'have we met?' across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me,"</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>it's corona's annual day of hearts ball and for two unlikely souls, fate decided to put a little enchanting twist for them to intertwine.</p>
<p>// written for new dream week day 1: day of hearts !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>day of hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there!! long time no see from my unexpected hiatus from writing!! i know i left some unfinished works and collections, but i'll get to them soon!! for now, i'll try my best to join into celebrating new dream week with some entries i had in mind, i hope you guys enjoy this !! :D</p>
<p>kudos and comments/constructive criticisms are always welcome ! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly February morning in Corona. Nevertheless, the streets were bustling with people. Some carried ridiculously large amounts of various items, some carried a garden full worth of flowers and some shouldered an entire teddy bear on the streets. It was strange, really, but what would one do for love, right? Well, if you’re a normal human, sure, that’s what you would do. Not in Eugene’s case, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There he was, standing in his room as he fixed his hair. People are asking him in some sort of way they could help, but he liked styling his own hair, it was one of his best assets and he wasn’t going to let just anyone do whatever they pleased with it. He had a very specific way of doing it. It’s the least that he can control before going to this ball. He didn’t have much say in it than he thought he would, but there are worse ways to spend this day alone, he presumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight was the annual Day of Hearts Ball in Corona. It was always attended by the people of power, Coronian socialites, volunteer groups for the Hearts Auction, and if they’re lucky enough, a hot celebrity from the 90s might come down to this quaint little town just for the night. It was a huge deal, especially for Eugene’s father who happened to be very successful and is good friends with some guy in town named Frederic. He didn’t mention which Frederic he was, though, so that was what confused Eugene. He had a lot of friends he calls “Fred”, how was he to know which he was supposed to meet here to sit down and talk to? He’d probably be the only one he could be familiar with in the place, as he hadn’t been to Corona for quite some time. He was only coming for his father’s behalf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided it was just going to come around later. For now, he had to make himself look striking and dashing as ever. You never know, what if he’d laid eyes on someone tonight? He had to make this worthwhile, even as reluctant as he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t get him wrong; Eugene loves parties, hell, a party isn’t one without him, usually, but a party? In a day that was all about love, and mushy, gooey things associated with it? He was restraining himself from rolling his eyes at the thought. He was never a fan of the Day of Hearts. He just really wasn’t much of a fan of “long term romance” in general for it wasn’t really his strong suit, it just wasn’t his style and honestly? He was perfectly fine on his own. He didn't need anything or anyone tying him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head, just thinking about settling down, having a family, he thought it was slightly ridiculous. A part of him still wanted so, but he really didn’t have the knack for it, obviously. Sure he likes kids around, not to boast, but he was actually great with kids, he wasn't bad with ladies, either, but thinking of being emotionally attached to the same person for the rest of his life, he wasn't sure he was ready for that sort of thing. He wore his tux and his lucky watch before giving himself a once over look on his mirror and showing off his dashing grin before walking away and into another party in his usual life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rapunzel was excited for the ball. She was thrilled to be given the chance to finally attend the Day of Hearts Charity Ball from years she couldn't do so whilst she was busy with her academics. This time, though, she was here, and she was going to make it worth her while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was being helped out by Cassandra, who had already been fitted in her suit in honor of attending the ball herself. She was invited along since she had some formal matters to score with other attendees, but also because Rapunzel knew that she and Cass could catch up on a bit more things on their way. They were the best of friends and she knew Cass wouldn't pass up an opportunity where there could be potential chances for her career advancement, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There, you're all set, Raps." Cass said as she stepped back after fixing Rapunzel's short brunette hair. Rapunzel twirled in her rose colored dress. It was perfect and just how she’d imagined she’d be in it ever since she saw it. This night was starting to turn out perfectly, she couldn’t wait for what’s more to come.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It turned out that charity balls were not exactly the best situations to be in. Everyone that roamed around were just very intrigued at how much donations were going to be put in the auction and not exactly for the cause nor the party that came with the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene was roaming around the ball room, searching for something that he could help himself with or to keep him busy. It was proving to be hard. Their charcuterie was being consumed like they were taken out from fast food chains by these guests, and he can’t blame them- Corona was known for their great food, too-, their “game” was literally just the auction being held soon. He’s been to many parties before, but he was sure as hell that this was one of the most tiring and boring ones. And when this one was over? They’d wait for the next city party held by the mayor. It’s getting old, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, he was doing this for his sake, too. It was the least he could do for his old man. Eugene and his father were not that close, despite Edmunds efforts of doing so for the past few years, but Eugene finally decided to give things a shot. He didn’t know coming to these were part of the deal, though. Despite this, he thought the party wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t his kind of parties, but the decorations and preparations made for this were exquisite, and honestly? Not too bad at all. Hell, he’d noticed the new murals while he made his way down the banquet hall. Were those paintings even real? They looked like they came out of a whimsical story book page and he was living through every minute of it. He’d have to compliment whoever was brought in to do these, he was really impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to take one more trip around the halls, curious if he’d end up in yet another storybook page-esque hallway. Hopefully that could occupy his mind until they called everyone in for the auction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Rapunzel was still reeling that charity balls weren’t as bad as she was told by Cass. but then again, Cass didn’t like a lot of things so it could only be usual for this matter. Everyone had been so kind and chatty with her, she felt like she was part of something, in a way. Cass started to think it was because of the status she held and they were trying to have her put a good word for her father, but Rapunzel knew better to see the good in everyone, instead. Besides, they liked her murals, too, that was a good enough boost for her reputation, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She supposed it was, but then shrugged it off. She was here to at least have some of her own fun tonight, parties like these were the ones that she wanted to make livelier when she comes, they all just seem so… formal. And it’s a ball! Everyone’s supposed to let loose in these things, especially if it lands on one of the most romantic days of the year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to walk away, but saw everyone else gather around. It must be the auction now. She went to go to her seat and looked around until a shadow towered over and sat beside her cross-legged. He cleared his throat and gave a half glance at her, which she met with a polite smile before he looked elsewhere. So much for making an acquaintance to talk with for the next hour.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The auction wasn’t as bad as they both thought it was and somehow, they had both turned it into an unexpected tiny little game of guessing of who from the lovely crowd was going to take up all of the items shown. It ended with a tiny chuckle on both ends. Rapunzel was quite curious about the man that sat beside her, his striking brown eyes making him a tad bit harder to read than anyone else, and quite frankly, unrecognizable, too. He was a unique feat, but then again, in a crowd of hundreds, it would take quite some time to get there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, the two had to part ways, Cass dragging Rapunzel to another business associate of her father’s to introduce their achievements while she went and turned around to ever wonder if he looked back. She was certain that he never did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soon enough, everyone was finally kicking it off the right way and they were finally enjoying themselves. Eugene had been parched; going around and meeting with his father’s associates was hard work; not to mention the lip gloss smiles and knowing looks in other people’s expressions that gave him an exact idea on what they were hinting on. He admits, he’s flattered, but maybe it’s the business matters talking, but he wasn’t up for a slight fling tonight. It just wasn’t his mood, despite his previous plans for the night. Maybe spending the night alone on Valentine's wasn't as bad as it was, he's got more free time on his hands and he wasn't even big on these things so he decided to shrug it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scanned the room with a blank stare, not finding anything that remarkable. Maybe he'll leave the party early, call it a day and just tell his dad about how it went first thing in the morning. A waiter with a tray of champagne flutes walked by and he managed to get one for himself as he sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel finally had the time to settle down, she didn't expect to have found one of her old friends from high school in the ball and he turned out quite well, she had fun talking to him, catching up on various things and hey! The guy's engaged, and she was thrilled for him. She never knew how far he got to his dream and honestly, she was happy for him and a part of her mind asked when it'll be her turn to experience such. She brushed off the thought quickly and bid her goodbyes to him, walking away and going to where she was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she sat, she removed her heels for a moment, sitting cross legged as she stared blankly at the room, there wasn't much to do, Cass called it a night, explaining that her girlfriend was already there to pick her up from the venue, and her father wouldn't be arriving until some time so she might as well kill it by some alone time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her emerald green eyes wandered across the room, her murals adorning the four walls surrounding the ballroom and had a golden touch with the soft lights. It was nice to finally settle down and take everything in; it all seemed like it was peace in the middle of a crowded room. Taking her sight off the lights, she focused on the people dancing together. She was glad to have brought these people in a way. As she watched them dance, she couldn’t help but be happy for them, noticing the stares they gave, the laughter they gave and that question popped into her head again:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>When will it be my turn? </em>
</p>
<p>She thought and suddenly, it hit her harder than expected. Sure, she was very happy with what she has now, she enjoyed the things that surrounded her, she has her friends, her parents, she was happy here. but something feels… missing. It seemed like all this time, she’s been stuck in the same old tired place. And it was getting quite lonely, even in a room of thousands or five in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around her, she’s seen friends get together, some get married, heck, some even have a beautiful family of their own. She silently hoped to herself for years, that she would find someone that could be with her like such. She’d wondered how it would feel to have that flutter in that little heart of hers. She wondered how it felt like to enter such bliss and feeling like it was the most delicate heaven she’d been into but still so passionate and strong. So fragile yet so powerful. And now those wonders made their way back into her, slowly giving her the what ifs again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could only try to snap out of such trance. Otherwise, this would turn into a daydream for hours. She gave herself a slight chuckle and she took a deep breath after. Time’s just going to show her when she’ll get there, but she was optimistic, she wasn’t in much of a rush, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of staying in her own imagination, she let her sight wander, taking in yet another fresh set of crowds that were ready to dance the night away. At this point, she was getting quite sleepy and was just forcing laughter and faking smiles to whoever indulged in a conversation. She wasn’t trying to be rude, she just felt like waiting to get home. Sunshines need to get their rest, too, you know? With all her thoughts from earlier, she was starting to feel sleepy, wanting to fall into the land of dreams where she can most likely have these questions answered, even if it was for a little glimpse of what that bliss could feel like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her green eyes fluttered close in a blink, but when she opened them, there she saw him standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was tall, dark haired and well built. He had this pensive stare that made it evident in his chocolate brown eyes as he scanned across the room for something as he sipped from his champagne flute. He fashioned off a deep purple tuxedo and his hair was styled to perfection, not too formal, yet not too casual, either. She felt like she’d seen him somewhere before and she gazed into him more, trying to figure out what seemed to be the deal that she had herself gazing at some unknown man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to tear away her gaze when his eyes met hers and in an instant, she felt this tiny jolt in her. It was inexplicable, but she felt it: it was there. She felt like in a way, she was frozen in place, but she knew she could look away now, but she wouldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they shared the sight of each other, there was a familiarity in it. As if they’d known each other from before and just didn’t know it. It was as if their eyes had whispered, “have we met?” without exactly having to say it out loud, and they had this inexplicable pull at each other and somehow, it all felt so right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it may have been absurd or cliche, Rapunzel did feel something as she exchanged glances at the man before her. It was something unexplainable yet so clear, and she tried to brush off the fact that he was so very handsome as a bonus that all came with seeing such a sight. It felt weird, like it all came out of a romance novel or a movie, that she’d find herself in a situation just like the ones she’s read about ever since she was a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene had spotted the woman with the striking green eyes just as he’d noticed that her gaze was set upon him. Not in a lustful or suggestive gaze like most people showed in a person that he’s usually met with. It was strange, like a sense of familiarity dawned upon her, like seeing an old friend, or someone that one once used to know. She wasn’t exactly like the people he’s seen around tonight. She looked very simple, elegant, yet he managed to catch the sight of her in a different glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To him, she was stunning. He thought she was pretty, and interesting enough, to him, she seemed like someone worth knowing, maybe he could get along with someone here. Besides, wasn’t she the one that had this game earlier? He could at least thank her for not letting him completely die out of boredom. The party was starting to beat it anyway. So, letting his gut and heart lead him as his silhouette in the crowd walked into Rapunzel’s direction. He was here merely for the sake of company, plus, what’s a better way to spend the night than with such a pretty lady?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there he was, making his way to her, and their gazes never tearing from each other and then, they met halfway. Rapunzel stood before Eugene, looking up to meet those piercing brown eyes staring into her shining, emerald green ones and for once the two were speechless for a solid beat. Rapunzel took a deep breath, surprised that this was actually happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you usually go that dramatically to every woman that makes eye contact with you?” She remarked ever so quickly when he made it to her, taking Eugene aback yet amused. He smirked at this instead to hide his surprise, he didn’t expect that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, no. Maybe it’s just when I find out that the said woman had an intense staring contest with my side profile. There’s not much to find there, Sunshine,” He joked, making her chuckle and roll her eyes playfully at him. He certainly knew how to pick up on a remark. He must be witty, at least. He seemed smug about it, too. She certainly can’t blame him, though. He’s got the knack at it and he was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene found her chuckle infectious and he can’t help but go along with it. She was remarkable for someone he’d known in less than just five minutes, but she’s bound to leave a mark in him figuratively, he was quite positive about that. The laughter died down between them and when Rapunzel looked up again, something reeled into her and snapped off a memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you were that man who sat beside me in the auction, weren’t you?” She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ding, ding! There it was,” He said, a flourishing grin making its way to his face once more, leaving her to be the one taken aback now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you just waiting for me to figure that out after all this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, not really. It saves us both the mystery,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so that’s your whole thing, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My whole… what?” “Wanting to be ‘mysterious’. Wasn’t that what you said you wanted to give off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe just a bit. What’s life without a little mystery? It makes things more interesting,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess you could say that,” She chuckled before holding out her hand to him, her green eyes shining as she smiled. Her entirety rivaled golds and other jewels. In some way, Eugene saw her as someone who’s ethereal. She seems… glowing. Was she always like that? “I’m Rapunzel, by the way. Rapunzel Der Sonne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, there it was. That was the catch. The woman was the mayor’s daughter, and quite frankly, if he’s seen engaging with someone like her, it would surely make the local papers by morning if they weren’t discreet. But what was he thinking, anyway? It wasn’t like they were involving themselves into something scandalous. Even if they weren’t, it would still be the buzz of the town. Things like these were inevitable. So, he took her hand with no hesitation, smiling down at her with such a gentle expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eugene,” He said, shaking her hand slowly and making sure to keep his eyes on hers. One thing his father had told him was that if a lady were to be in your company, no matter what, he must give his wholehearted attention to her, especially with eye contact and listening. Eugene thought it was absurd, considering his past relations, but then again, this felt… like something different. It wouldn’t hurt to try his old man’s ways. As they smiled at each other, Rapunzel’s eyes widened as he brought his lips to her small hand, a blush creeping up her cheeks as he gave this a small, delicate kiss, making sure it didn’t linger too long to make her feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The name’s Eugene Fitzherbert,” He smiled as he finally rose from his bow, noticing the still blush-crept Rapunzel. She felt as if she could swoon, but she wasn’t that much of an easy catch for most people to assume that she was. It was just… strange. Rarely anyone does that anymore. But in all honesty, she was flattered, and dare she might say that she might have liked it; it felt like it was part of all those e novels and movies she’s seen before that left her wonderstruck and hoping for the same thing, but then she’ll just have to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Eugene Fitzherbert, it’s enchanting- I mean… it’s nice! Yes, nice to meet you,” She smiled at him. Eugene could only let out a small, amused chuckle of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s enchanting to meet you, too, Rapunzel Der Sonne.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Soon enough, the two had kept themselves occupied, walking through the halls as they talked and laughed about the things they’ve been to and seen. They had playful banters and teases from here to there, blocking each other’s witty remarks. It amazed Rapunzel on how it felt and so did Eugene. It felt like they were back to little kids, having small crushes and giving each other small notes in secrecy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene thought that was a childish, foolish thought, love at first sight wasn't that huge of a notion, even, but thinking of the time he’d been with Rapunzel tonight, it felt… right. Rapunzel could see herself liking the man that stood beside her more. For some inexplicable reason, they were opposites, yet so similar at the same time and the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him, the more she felt safe with him, the more she realized how she saw a light in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His laughs, his sweet smile, the way his brown eyes could comfort yet intimidate her in such a good way, she didn’t know how these were possible, but with Eugene, she felt like anything could happen, but in a good way, of course. His stories felt like he was taking her into another world with him, taking her away from all responsibility to live in a life full of excitement and adventure as she listened to him speak of the things he’d done. For someone that’s supposedly a son of a well-respected countryman, he sure did know how to have fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Lance and I were just up there, on the edge of the field, and it just felt… freeing, you know?” He asked her as he stared at the night sky beside them. The two were now seated on the grassy floor of the ballroom outside. Eugene might have ruined his tux, Sunshine’s dress might have grass pieces later, but it was a time for them to let loose, and honestly the two of them could care less of appearances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Rapunzel smiled, knowing what he meant. It felt nice… having someone to share these kinds of things with. Her father was always so protective of her, but she still got to go out, but it wasn’t like how Eugene does things. It felt like through him, she could see the world, like it felt like he took her hand and walked her through different worlds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt… excited, seeing worlds with him like these. She never wanted to stop listening to him, she was becoming so fond of him. The more that she learned about him and his pursuits and how he is, truly behind that mysterious persona, she’s seen someone that’s adventurous and charming and kind and someone that she knows that has a good heart. She’s grown to like him, a lot. It was a different kind of fondness, and she wanted to explore more on where it will take her. She hoped that this night wouldn't end so soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene had known from the first few moments that they spent together that he was in it for such a night. I mean, a night, spent with the mayor’s daughter seems like such a big deal and what they were doing now, this was a big deal, not only for him, but for her, too. He knew how her eyes lit up while she listened to his stories, how she would hide how sheepish her beautiful smile was from him as she told her about the things she’s done, the things she wanted to pursue, places wanted to see, and he listened, intently and he was amazed at what he found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before him is a woman made of hope and big dreams, and she has so much potential. She’s someone that doesn’t back down from what she wants so easily and he finds that very admirable and impressive, he thinks, but he’s mainly stunned. He sees someone that tries to give everything she can for anything and anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To him, she seems like a selfless angel. He didn’t expect himself to be so tranced on her, she’s growing on him and he feels… strange. He’s only known this woman for one night, but why does it feel like she’s been here all this time? Maybe it was the story telling they both had, maybe it’s because they’re open to each other almost immediately, but everything just felt different with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her, he sees someone who wants to see the world in her own perspective, and it excited him, he was excited for her because he knew how she sees it with all the stories she’s told. It wasn’t for everyone to see each other at their best, but Rapunzel sees the beauty in everything. She’s someone that wants to see every inch and end of the world, and Eugene found himself wanting to be the one that showed her, he wanted to be the one that came with her to see such sights. It just amazed him at how she was as a person. They can be like travel buddies, that could be fun! But he knew to himself, that deep down, that wasn’t the only thing why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was he sure he wasn’t talking to a supernatural entity that was too good for everyone’s sake? As he listened to her, watching as her green eyes shone and rivaled the stars, the freckles on her cheeks splattered like paint falling onto the canvas perfectly, he found his heart skip beats, making him raise an eyebrow but chose to ignore it. He knew that he liked Rapunzel, but it was too fast to do something. Rapunzel and him had fallen silent, giving their little story time a pause as she looked at him and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Eugene,” She called, pulling her knees close to her chest as she sat there with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He turned, seeing her give him a sweet smile, which he returned with not a smug smirk, but a gentle smile of his own, and Rapunzel’s gaze softened at the sight, her heart fluttering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just… want to thank you for tonight.” She sighed contentedly. “I haven’t had this much adventure since… forever. Too bad it has to end,” she muttered slowly, blushing as she realized that she’d said it out loud. She didn’t want to let this moment go. Eugene, in all his sweetness, reached out for her hand slowly, and she let him take it. She tried to not make it look like she melted under his touch, but it proved frail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it doesn’t have to end here,” He said, helping her up and spinning her around slightly, making them both laugh. When he looked at her, they had this spark again, and in a way, it felt… it felt like it brought something inside them alive. “There’s still the last dance of the Day of Hearts. And since you’re free and I’m free. So… may I have this dance, Your Royal Sunshineness?” This made Rapunzel’s heart soar and made her chuckle that she couldn’t say no. How could she when the man before her was this wonderful?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may,” She chuckled and soon enough, they were outback into the ballroom, where faint music was playing in the background. Some couples were starting to get ready to leave, some were going to stay and some just hung back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the lights dimmed, red and pink spotlights adorned the dance floor as couples took on the floor and made their way to share this moment with each other. Eugene faced Rapunzel and bowed before her, she curtsied in return. If he was going to be this much of a sap, she might as well play along with him. Eugene placed his hand on her waist gently, making her breath hitch slightly. He stopped for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He said as he tried to fumble away from her touch but Rapunzel stopped him, placing her hand on his and guiding them back into his previous hold. She gave him a kind and sweet smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, I’m sorry I freaked out,” She blushed. Eugene only shook his head from this and gave her a smile instead. Rapunzel let her arms circle around his neck and then, the dance took off. The soft symphonies surrounded the room and they let the light give them their own glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two danced ever so gracefully around the ballroom, never tearing their gaze from each other as they felt the happiest in each other’s arms in this exact moment, in this place where they first found themselves happy and free in a way they haven’t before and they felt like they were home. Eugene held her close and tight to his body, not in a selfish possessive, way but in a way where she felt as if they were two puzzle pieces made to fit together after all this time. he held her as if she was the most valuable thing that could ever exist and she wondered if that was how it must be. She held on to him tight, like they were on an adventure and he was her own guiding light and he enjoyed every moment of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them wanted to let this go. This night was sparkling, it was too good to lose, it was too good to put into a halt. It was too good to end in just goodbyes. Rapunzel was wonderstruck, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. As she danced with Eugene, she knew that with him, she could feel something big, something more, can start between them. This doesn’t have to end here alone. This could just be where the first page of their story starts and not where their storyline ends with such no flourish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t want to let him go, and call her naive to love, having spent such little time with Eugene, she felt like there could be a chance. And she didn’t want to risk not trying how that would end up. She wanted to know what it would feel like if they were actually fated to be together, how they would end up if they really were brought by an invisible string of gold to be there for each other. She didn’t want to not know how it would feel. It could break her, haunt her for years to come with what ifs and thoughts of what might have been if she’d taken this risk. This could be her chance at love and she could blow it if she wasn’t acting enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene saw her expression of worry and immediately took her hand into his, stroking it gently with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” He asked her. What could have gotten into her thoughts for her to worry this much? He was met by a look of uncertainty in her emerald green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I…” At this, she wanted to say how badly she just wanted to stay in this moment forever, how she wanted to just be in his arms. It was such a stretch, for two strangers to have only met this night and for her to have these feelings for him already, and it overwhelmed her at how strong they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rapunzel?” A familiar voice made her jolt from Eugene’s arms and almost pushed him away, but she didn’t. She peeked over, seeing her father standing behind Eugene. She felt all the heat creep up her cheeks and for Eugene to be left in a nervous stance as he turned and saw Frederic Der Sonne himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Dad,” She greeted him as she let go of Eugene’s hand (despite her not wanting to) and going to hug her own father. “You came early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe I came just in time, dear,” He said with a gentle smile for his daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eugene Fitzherbert. How’s Edmund doing?” Eugene’s eyes widened as he smiled nervously. After all these years, he had a few fears and talking to a mayor or a higher person in power face to face is one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, uh, he’s doing very well, sir,” He answered before clearing his throat. “I was just… giving Rapunzel here a dance before the night ended,” He explained, smiling a bit nervously under his scrutiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Frederic spoke with a hint of a smile in his features. Was it smug because Eugene knew he was intimidated by him? Most likely so, but also because he knows the man’s reputation, and he knew he was a good man. “Well, we should get going, it’s getting late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene nodded in agreement and was surprised when Frederic held his hand out to him into a handshake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice meeting you, Eugene,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pleasure’s all mine, sir.” Frederic and Rapunzel started to walk away, leaving Eugene on the dancefloor to watch them go until Rapunzel halted on her tracks and told Frederic she would catch up to him. He stopped for a moment to think and soon, Rapunzel came walking back to Eugene, to whom she smiled at again so sweetly with that heart fluttering look of hers. Eugene felt like she could take him down with just one glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” She whispered to him and smiled. “I’m sorry we have to cut this short,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, it still doesn’t mean goodbye, though.” Eugene whispered back and shook his head. He led her to a table, where she saw him scribble something hidden to her sight. “Here, something to remember me by, but do not open it until I’m out of sight,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay?” She chuckled as she took the napkin from his hand and for a moment, their fingertips touched and it felt like a surge or a spark similar to earlier. “Thank you… so so much for tonight, Eugene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood on her tiptoes, going to hug him, hoping the words he said that rang in her ears were true. This is just the first page of what’s theirs, there’ll be more to come, she tried to tell herself. Eugene hugged her back ever so tightly, not wanting to let go, but he had to for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled away, but kept their foreheads touched before Rapunzel kissed his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Eugene,” She said softly, seeing a slight blush creep on his face, but smiled to shrug it off. He then proceeded to kiss her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Rapunzel,” He smirked gently, seeing the same blush on her freckles cheeks grace her appearance. Reluctantly, they pulled away and Eugene watched her walk away and get into the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way home, Rapunzel was hoping, praying that he wouldn’t fall for someone else, that he didn’t have somebody waiting on him after and she would be nothing but a nuisance. She didn't even get to say what that night meant to her, she forgot to tell him how much he means to her, for showing her all these unimaginable things .She reached for the napkin Eugene had given her and read it, making her gasp slightly and blush deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rapunzel,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I truly was enchanted to meet you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-Eugene</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It said. Under it was his phone number, making her hopes kept high that someday, they’d find each other and meet again. She was just as enchanted in meeting him and couldn’t wait to see him again and what was next for them to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so so much for reading this!! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i loved working on it, it would mean a lot if you would leave a kudos or maybe even a comment, do it for valentie's dO IT /j you dont have to if you dont wanna, but it helps!! thanks again and see you around !</p>
<p>i can usually be found in @ repsnewdream on twitter !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>